Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons
by Jhimple-Rja9
Summary: Elsa is calm anywhere but with Jack. Jack is charming until he sees Elsa. Rapunzel is sweet until she gets sadistic with Eugene. Anna dreams about Hans while Kristoff watch with disgust. Hiccup, the now muscular guy, is being bullied by a girl named Merida. Fate intertwines them together and at the same time, love blooms on their way.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

_"We're like a puppet attached to a thread controlled by fate."  
_

"Come on now, or we'll be late! Hurry!"

It was a busy day ahead of them, as all muggles rushed for their schedule of the train departure. Heartbeats racing and muscles aching as they sprinted with the time. It was 10:53 in the morning and the train will leave at exactly 11 am. Mérida and her red-head brothers, as well as her parents rushed to the crowd and sprinted through the brick wall between platforms 9 and 10 without any word. The train will leave them soon, and there's no other way to get to Hogwarts. Unless one wants to skip lunch, then they may ride with brooms. The four red-heads bumped into the crowd flooded by parents and made their way in to the train 10 seconds before it closed.

"Bye, mum! Bye, dad!" Mérida and the triplets waved their parents, as the train slowly departed.

"Be sure ta' write ta' us, lass! And please improve your grades tis' year!" Mérida rolled her eyes as she remembered last year when she almost failed Potions. She didn't mind failing History of Magic as well as Divination. Those were the most boring subjects she ever had and wondered why she took those subjects during her third year in the first place. But her mother was so furious by looking at those grades and wouldn't even call it a "grade". Her mother had almost grounded her for the whole summer, but took it back when her mother found out she got the highest grade in Defense Against the Dark Arts subject, and ranked third in Transfiguration. But what she did not expect the most is that she got the fifth highest grade in Charms. Her mother didn't think it was the proper subject a lady should focus on, but still, she refrained her decision to ground her.

"An' the three of ye, be sure ta behave tis' year." The triplets just smiled, knowing they would never listen to their mother's demands.

The triplets went to the other side while Mérida was looking for her friends, searching every compartment, and finally, she found them, sitting right next to each other.

"You're very late!" a strawberry-blonde girl greeted her. "I thought you weren't coming this year. I almost freaked out!"

She's one of her major best friend, Anna, which she can enjoy her craziness with. The whom they called "Beauty in Vain". She's beautiful, yes, with her puppy eyes, rosy cheeks and cute little smile. But that only disappeared when she starts to move and talk, which is "not-so-ladylike". She's not as tomboyish-like as Mérida, more like childish. But that's the common thing between them; not having a care to the world of what they think of them, as long as they're comfortable. Yet all Anna's acts change into the opposite when she's face-to-face with her long time crush, Hans Westerguard.

Sitting beside her is her sister, Elsa, whose beauty will melt your jawbone; admired by boys, and hated by girls. Well, some. Mérida does not despise Elsa, as well as the other girls as they admire Elsa's brain and the clearness of whatever she explains. A very hardworking lass. Very mature, and well-poised. Sometimes, she reminded Mérida about her mother. But the only difference is, Elsa always listens about her complains and chose to understand her behavior, and respect whatever she chose, compared to her mother.

And sitting across them is the beautiful blonde girl, Rapunzel. Not so smart, but definitely not dumb. She can paint beautiful sceneries in a 3D form, as if she can turn her paint into life even using muggle tools. She's also famous with the guys, with her witty personality. She's like the sun to her life. Without her, everything seems so gloomy, and she can brighten up every situation without fail. And it seemed like the three of them shared the _not-so-interested-in-lovelife _personality, since she's so focused in paintings, Elsa with her studies, and Mérida with quidditch. Anna is the only one in the group who's having crushes.

"Yeah, sorry. I woke up at 9:54 am tis' morning. Meh dad an' I celebrated last night when we defeated that stray wolf wandering near the castle grounds."

Elsa chuckled. "Then you should have excused yourself and hadn't stayed very late. You knew today's the day. The train almost left you."

"Yeah, she's right. I'm surprised when you came in late, knowing your mother as she's very curious with the time management." Anna continued.

"Well, since everyone's here, I think we should start." Rapunzel said, wearing her brightest smile. _It's THAT game again,_ they all thought.

As the train made its way through Hogwarts, the four were killing the time where they played different games, including the magical beans which, the moment one eats it, can imitate animal sounds. Elsa's got the sheep, Rapunzel's got leopards, Merida's got horse, while Anna got a tarsier, having her eyes transformed ten times bigger than her eyes. It's lunch time when the woman with the trolley arrived, and each of them exchanged chocolate frog cards.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack sat alone, well, _not alone, _since he shared compartments with the red-head triplets. He was so glad the moment he found an empty compartment just for himself, when this trio arrived at the last moment. _Must be DunBroch's __siblings_, he thought. He just sat there, feeling out-of-place since the triplets were busy planning for pranks this year. Jack is also well-known as a prankster, but this time, he's not in a mood. He just sat there quietly, thinking of who the bastard is, daring to ask his sister, Emma, to go on a date. Emma never mentioned her "mysterious boyfriend", knowing that Jack will tear him apart, limb by limb. It's like planning a murder in the shadows. His thoughts went back to reality when someone's voice woke him.

"Hey, mind if I share the compartment? I don't like sitting with the others." Right, just in time. The brunette boy who's the favorite of those Slytherin bullies, Hiccup Horendous Haddock III. The boy with the freckles, and not to mention his fishbone-built body. The tiny his body, the bigger his brains. Must be very expected from a Ravenclaw lad. Once upon a time, this guy just mysteriously transformed into another being. Once he was just a fragile fishbone, and now he's having this muscle, and a great build, too. Yesterday, he's just being bullied by boys, and now he's well-respected and has the power to turn the girls' cheeks to red.

"Yeah, I think it'll be fine." Jack responded. Even though each compartment's maximum is four, the five of them fit perfectly, since the triplets were so tiny and it seemed no one could ever tear them apart, sitting right next to each other and not leaving. It was the second year in Hogwarts for the red-heads, while it's the sixth year for Jack and Hiccup. Time passes so fast, and Jack still didn't know what to do after Hogwarts. Hiccup sat next to him lazily. Like him, he was sharing the not-in-the-mood atmosphere.

"Astrid and I broke up." he said plainly, as he saw Jack's curious expression. He talked even before Jack could spit out his question.

"Oh." Jack responded, not feeling any shock at all. "Must be why you've got that body now, making the girl regret and all."

"No, I broke up with her." Now Jack felt the cupid of shockness hit his heart with an arrow. Hiccup was so obsessed with this brute blondie and, thus the reason Hiccup was trying very hard to kill a monstrous gigantic dragon to get her attention. And now, they broke up.

"You must be so obsessed with your dragon and planned to marry it." Jack replied sarcastically, knowing Hiccup's strong bond with his dragon.

Hiccup punched Jack's shoulder lightly. "Stupid dork. Seems like you're not in the mood, either. You got dumped by Rina Anderson, eh?"

"Ew!" he jumped out, disgusted. "Why would anyone pair me up with her? I would never date someone who looked a lot like Pansy Parkinson!"

"Yeah? Then why are you having the time traveling the fantasy world when normally you would join the discussion with this three heads here?"

Jack gave him a stare that would mean he's ready to facepalm himself. He turned around and looked at the window. "Don't judge me. No one plans a murder out loud."

The triplets suddenly paused their discussion and looked at Jack, with wide eyes and mouth half-open. Hiccup did not react to this, though, knowing Jack's personality and all.

"Let me guess. Is that the _mysterious boyfriend_ Emma talked a lot, and, by chance, that one guy I know?" Jack suddenly turned around and grabbed Hiccup's shoulders. Unfortunately, he dodged. And both of them are childishly playing chase at the compartment. The boys forgot the scary moment and joined the fun, where they randomly set traps they've gotten from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Who is he, Hiccup? Tell me!"

"No can do!" Hiccup replied teasingly.

And by the time Jack successfully grabbed Hiccup, the woman with the trolley arrived, not noticing the obvious mess on their compartment. Jack was forced to let Hiccup go.

* * *

"All right. First years! First years, over here!"

The train had finally arrived in its destination as students, already wearing their uniform, are already going out of the train. Tiny first year_s,_looking very scared, made their way following Robert Spikestand, the big man with a scary scar on his left eye going down to his cheeks, called them, and assisted them to the boats they were taking.

"Come on, let's get a carriage so that we'll not be left." Rapunzel ran as she gestured the others to hurry. Mérida carried all the stuffs her mother told her to bring, included some useless stuffs that she accidentally bought, followed by Anna who was just carrying some very necessary stuffs needed for the year, and lastly, Elsa.

"Ow! Hey!" Elsa held her head as she bumped into somebody. She looked at whoever she bumped, or bumped her, then immediately recognized the culprit. How could she not notice? That annoying messy white hair, and that pale skin, Jack Frost.

"Watch where you're going,_ stormhead_!" Jack said angrily, looking at her, his eyebrows almost met.

"That's my line, _pale noob_!" Now Elsa had hit a nerve. Everyone teased Jack as a trickster, prankster and frostbite. It's all nothing compared to pale noob, the most annoying word he'll ever hear in his whole life.

"Better be thankful you're a girl, or else I would have turned you into a snow troll." Jack threatened, but Elsa was not affected. Instead, she turned around, going to the carriage with her friends without any comments. The carriage pulled by invisible horses made their way to the castle as Jack was left.

"What an LQ you've got there." Hiccup patted his arm gently, looking towards the carriage as it disappears slowly through the fog.

"What now?" Jack waved Hiccup's hand out of anger, "Don't tell me you're going to pair me up with her?"

"Nahh... At least she's way better than Anderson. Admit it." Jack just raised his left eyebrow, making no further comments as he and Hiccup went for another carriage and made its way to the castle.

* * *

"Are you okay? Does your head still hurt? I could cool it up for you until we get to Madam Pomfrey, you know." Anna asked worriedly to her sister, readied her wand if she agrees.

"Anna, I'm fine. Don't worry, it's nothing serious." Elsa responded, and touched her forehead again for when there's signs of pain.

"Yah', yer' right. It's not like it'll kill her. She just bumped thru'." Mérida said, comforting Anna.

"I agree with Mérida. I see no signs of bruises, and Elsa doesn't look like she's in pain." Rapunzel continued, examining Elsa.

"Guys, she bumped through him HEAVILY. It's a big deal that-.. Oh, Hans!" Anna stopped and looked at her long-time crush that just passed by their carriage dreamily. Hans was talking with his gang. "Oh, his eyes are so dreamy."

Everyone rolled their eyes as they listened to Anna's comments. Mérida was so ready to talk back when Rapunzel held her wrist, telling her to just respect it. Of course, no one could understand Anna since none of them had experienced love life and was not really interested with guys. Rapunzel only look at guys equally, as friends, not breaking the boundary to love. Mérida thought of them as a competition, while Elsa never really thought about what she thinks about the guys. She's too busy loving her sister.

"Oh, come on. Don't wear that face at our first step of another year in Hogwarts." Rapunzel gestured the others, brightening up the mood again. It was the 5th year for Merida and Anna, while Elsa and Rapunzel is on their 6th year. The carriage stopped as they reached their destination, and the four of them entered the gates while their Charms teacher, Prof. Mansnoozie, check up their names, then followed by other students who just arrived.

* * *

The Sorting has begun as the scared first years went up to the stool to be sorted shakily. They were assisted by the Deputy Headmistress, as well as their Transfiguration teacher, Prof. Toothiana,. Every student of each houses stood up and clapped their hands loudly as one student gets sorted into their houses.

"Can't they do the sorting faster? I'm starving." Kristoff looked at the first years tiredly, his stomach growling. He was so tired of doing his ice business so that he can have some money to buy his requirements that he did not get enough sleep.

"The more you wait, the tastier the food you'll eat. Be patient." Mavis, a girl with short, jet-black hair and pale skin, confronted Kristoff as she watched the first years.

"Here, you can have my chocolate frog, if you want." Rapunzel offered him.

"Oh, thanks Rapunzel! You're a life-saver." Kristoff sighed happily as he ate the delicious chocolate frog. Rapunzel just smiled then continued looking at the first years with Mavis.

At last, the last student was called and was sorted in Ravenclaw. Some of the students sighed in relief. After this, the headmaster Prof. North stood up and made his speech. It was the same thing every year; welcoming all the student, the rules of winning the house cup and all the things forbidden at Hogwarts. After his speech, the long, empty tables of the Great Hall were soon filled with delicious meats and delicacies. Everyone ate all they might while the first years paused for a second, watched in awe, then ate together with their seniors.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: In case someone did read this story, (thank you, anyways.) I apologize if my English is not that good. English is not my mother tongue, you see. It would be so nice if you'll do a correction with my grammar. It would be most appreciated. ^_^**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you mean, you've never traveled outside of your house — manor, I mean, of your 10 whole years in life?"

"Yeah, I only got the chance to travel outside when I received my Hogwarts letter. Luckily, my dad invented this sunblock potion, or else I'm a toast by now. We're kind of allergic to sun."

"So, like a vampire?"

"Vampires are uncivilized. We're too different from them. And we do not suck blood."

"Oh, right." she sighed in relief. "Well, there is — wait!"

_BOOM!_

It was their second week of Hogwarts, and Mavis and Elsa were paired up on their Potions class. They were supposed to make an antidote of a Hydra venom, when it turned out that they're making the Hydra venom instead. Their cauldron exploded, and left a bit of remembrance with them. Their hair went to their back, stunned, and their face had dark marks with them. Everyone in the class laughed.

"What do you think you two are doing?!" Prof. Forwood, their current Potions Master in Hogwarts who is tall, thin, and has a creepy mustache, yelled at them. "I did not tell you to make a soup for the monsters!" he shouted, then massage his head gently, and exhaled. "1 point for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw for the effort."

"I—I don't understand. Where did we go wrong?" Mavis asked, checking the lists of instructions again.

"I think you put the werewolf fang in the cauldron instead of the unicorn horn." Elsa said, examining the cauldron.

It was dark outside, and the clouds were grey. It seems like it's going to rain, but Merida looked like she never had this good day in her life. Rain is nothing but a lullaby that makes it easier to sleep. It's not like on the movies which rain represents sadness and broken hearts, which is rubbish in her opinion. She just had Defense Against the Dark Arts class with the Slytherin, which turned out to be more epic than she had expected. Prof. Abbott, a muscular, emotionless man, had decided to teach her one advanced magic — or power, as an award for getting a very high grade on the subject last year. She cannot wait for her assigned schedule with the professor as she badly wanted to know what it it is.

It was 3 in the afternoon when Merida told her friends everything. Luckily, class ended up so early and they had time to chitchat all about it before dinner.

"So, what kind of magic would Prof. Abbott will teach you?" asked Rapunzel.

"I dunno, but it's go'n to be really int'resting. An' he said I don't need mah' own wand, I jus' have to bring mah bow!"

"What? What kind of magic that doesn't require a wand?! That's ridiculous!" Anna got the attention of half the crowd around them because she yelled loudly.

"Well, we did some magic when we were young. Mind you, we did not use any wands." Rapunzel added.

"So, like, you're going to practice some kind of new archery technique? Like, how to bend an arrow in midair to really hit its target? Or like, how to make the arrow turn around instead of going into a straight direction?" Anna and Rapunzel eyed curiously at Merida as Elsa asked all these questions.

"Bah! I don' need ta' bend mah' arrow to hit mah' target. An' arrows always go fer' a straight line, not a parabola d'rection. By the way, wut' happen' to your hand?" Merida pointed as they just notice Elsa's injury.

"Oh, this? Mavis and I got a little accident on our Potions class." she said. "It's just a burn, Anna. It's nothing serious. Madam Pomfrey told me it'll be better for a few weeks." she immediately explained as she looked at Anna's worried expression.

"Hilarious! You got hurt yesterday?" the four of them jumped. That voice, that deep, annoying voice gives Elsa the goosebumps. She can't be mistaken. She turned around and recognize the owner of the voice immediately with just looking at his green, loose necktie — Jack Frost.

"You know, wild animals are slower when they're injured." Jack said sarcastically, with Hiccup at his back, just staring at the four of them.

Elsa, as well as the others, feel so annoyed at what Jack has said, match with his hideous, annoying facial expression. He held his hand on his chin, pretending to be a super genius thinking hardly of how to cheer up a cockroach. Quite sadistic. Not able to take the situation, Elsa stood up before Merida and Anna could speak up.

"Wild animals DO get slower when injured." she said. "Too bad I wasn't a wild animal. I was born as —" she paused, "a demon slayer." The sadist aura immediately came out of her body, portrayed as dark auras. The three girls backed up a little. Of all the things they feared, Elsa, with her sadist mode, is way more fearful than werewolves themselves. Jack chuckled.

"A demon slayer? Ooh, so scary — scary as a fluffy bunny rabbit!" he laughed and punched Hiccup on the shoulder lightly. Hiccup forced a smile. "However, if you force the issue and play poorly," he said, eyeing Elsa closely with his attractive blue eyes, "they'll say they should never have trusted a demon slaying rabbit and switch sides with an — ice dragon summoner." he said coolly. He released a loud, evil laugh as he and Hiccup went away from the girls.

"That noob..." Elsa said, clutching her hand tightly. She can feel the heat inside her, she's all fired up. "I'll crush him!" she said as she followed her eyes on his direction. Her heart raced rapidly as she can feel her blood boil up to her brains.

"I understand what you feel, Elsa. But I think you're gonna crush your hand before you can even land a scratch on him." when Rapunzel said this, Elsa immediately relaxed herself. There it is again, she lost her gracefulness. That's a complete dishonor to herself. She exhaled, then went back to her seat next to Anna.

"Uh, wut' was tha' all 'bout?" Merida raised her eyebrow, feeling awkward of not knowing what the boy is talking about.

"Nah, that boy is good-for-nothing. Don't mind him." Anna responded.

"No, it's not that. Tomorrow, we're having a duel in Defense Against the Dark Arts." Elsa said gloomily, looking at her injured hand. "I'm not so sure if I can take him."

"Hey, don't worry about it. You're not called the Silent Sadist for no reason, you know." Rapunzel added, and everyone agreed.

These words seem to calm Elsa a bit.

* * *

"Do you, uh, really need to do that? I mean, what have you done?" Hiccup said as the two of them are on their way for dinner.

"Everybody deserves a bit of fun, Hiccup. Did you see what I've done? I have angered the girl which was done by no one! That's amazing, yet you act like it's a bad thing!"

"Well, it is a bad thing! You dragged me there to watch you insult her. Do you even realize that we're in the same house?" Hiccup sighed, he didn't know what to do.

"Oh, right. I, uh, didn't look at your neckties. I didn't realized it was the same color." Jack said, feeling not sorry at all. Instead, he made an evil grin and praised himself. Hiccup paused, and put his palm to his face. Now what should he do? It would be so awkward when he'll go back to the Ravenclaw tower and bump through Elsa. Elsa has been a good friend to him, and a great opponent. Hiccup is amazing at everything, but he could not beat Elsa. That was his main goal for this year — in fact, it was the same goal he made 2 years ago.

His thoughts went back to reality when a girl with bushy red hair bumped him. His bag opened and all his books, parchment and ink fell. She seemed familiar, until he remembered. She was with Elsa 10 minutes ago. If he's not mistaken, this is _the_ Merida DunBroch, the best chaser that the Gryffindor team has ever had. Nobody can choose what is her best movement, since she never fail to surprise everyone with her unique plans and movements.

"Ooh, ink got yer book? That's quite a mess yah've done there, laddie. Clean up b'for you'll be expelled!" she threw an annoying look at Hiccup, then went to the Great Hall with the others.

Hiccup felt his blood boil and his face turn to red. He stood up and shouted at Merida. "I wish your brain was as big as your hair, so you might have realized what you have done!"

That hit Merida's nerve head-on. She turned around, "What. Did. You. Just... SAY?!"

"I said, if you have no brains, or if you have one but did not use it, then sell it! You should say sorry to me!"

"Bah! 'Sorry'? Your name s'not 'sorry', yah wimpy old lad! Why should I even call you that?!" with that, she immediately walked away.

"That girl..." he said as he helplessly pick up all his things. "Poor ink, I just bought it last Monday! ODIN, WHY?!" he shouted as he raised the empty bottle.

* * *

The ceiling of the Great Hall portrayed the weather outside; it was a rainy night, and the ceiling looked like it rained, too. Hiccup sat at the Ravenclaw table, and, as far as possible from Elsa. The guilt he felt overwhelmed his other emotions. Elsa sat 5 seats apart from where Hiccup sat. She didn't notice Hiccup because she was concentrating on learning new spells for combat, then he finally remembered; Jack told him all about his upcoming duel with Elsa. Jack wasn't so interested in girls (except for his sister) because he's seen him dumped almost all the girls in the school, and wasn't interested in entering the world of love yet. But he didn't knew that his friend would be so excited and is so ready to hurt a girl. Or maybe he misunderstood something, since Jack kept reasoning how he didn't mean it the way how Hiccup thought it will be. He just ate there quietly, while studying his Transfiguration assignment. First subject for tomorrow is Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs. Next is Care of Magical Creatures with the Gryffindors. _"Oh, I miss Toothless_" he thought. Just before he left, he built his dragon a new tail that would make him fly without his help. _"I wonder if he's alright now."_ Now that he mentioned his dragon, he just remembered he'll see his ex-girlfriend, Astrid, on the second period tomorrow. _"Ahh thank Odin, he gave me something to look forward to._" he thought sarcastically as he think about how this situation gets so awkward.

It hurt Elsa's pride to be a snob to the other people, and her haters hate her more, but she had no choice. She still have many hours to study, but she insisted to study and not waste her precious time on nonsense things. The duel will take place tomorrow, but it felt like it's going to happen in 10 minutes. She's so open-minded when it comes to sports, but above all, she can't imagine herself bowing to Jack Frost and lose in front of everyone's eyes. Nobody cared, 'cause everyone knows she's at advantage, but it means a lot to her. _'Arania Eximae. This is for spiders! Nah, that guy's as creepy as a spider, anyway. Bombarda? But that would scatter him into pieces. Argh! As if I care, anyway. Let's see...Reducto? Could be. It's not that hard. Umm...' _She barely touched her food, and, for the first time, she's thankful that Anna is on the other table, or she'll keep nagging her to eat.

On the Slytherin table, Jack kept looking at his sister, Emma, and hoped to catch her 'mysterious boyfriend' which, on Emma's side, found it so annoying. Jack knew Emma is not that dumb to greet her boyfriend in public, especially when Jack can see her. Emma stood up, and Jack was about to follow her when he's interrupted by someone.

"Ooh, look what we've got here! It's the almighty Frostbite!" Snoutlout said loudly that almost half of the population of the Great Hall stared at their direction.

Snoutlout was a big, beefy boy and, to Jack's disgust, a very boastful boy. He's madly-in-love with this girl, and Hiccup's ex-girlfriend, Astrid. This guy always boasts about how he's a rival to the almighty Jack Frost, when in reality, Snoutlout had done nothing cool, too far from what he spits in words. Snoutlout thinks this will get Astrid's attention, in which Jack thinks it's rubbish.

"If you were my opponent on the duel, I would've split your eyes in two." _Split your eyes in two?_ Jack thought. "But Prof. Abbott might've known I will go all out and might destroy his classroom. So he thinks otherwise, and partner you up against a weak opponent." he said in a cool, disgusting way. He made sure his voice is loud so that Astrid will hear it.

"Is that so? 'Cause I thought Prof. Abbott feels sorry about embarrassing you again in front of the class. I bet he wouldn't want to see you wet your pants again." Jack talked back, and the students around him roared with laughter. Snoutlout's face went scarlet, a sign that he's in between embarrassment and anger.

Snoutlout was ready to settle things in a violent way, but he wouldn't dare to do so in front of the teachers and, most especially, the headmaster. He threw one last glare at Jack, then exited the Great Hall. Jack rolled his eyes, and he just realized he was hungry. He's so busy monitoring his sister that he didn't notice the delicious juicy steak and the smoking hot mashed potato in front of him. With this, he dig in.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oy Frost! C'mere!" Tyler Thomson, a tall, white and handsome boy with brown hair called. He was the Quidditch captain of the Slytherin team.

"Hey, what's up?" Jack responded.

"We have Quidditch practice tonight, 6pm. We need to discuss our plans, practice some flying techniques, and the audition—"

"Whoa, what's the rush? You seem to — er — not you today."

"That Potterhead's the new captain, plus they've got that brute, square-headed blondie, that messy redhead, and that childish braided ponytail. They're dungheads, but solid. They've been practicing since first day. Compared to us, they're four steps ahead!" he said, punching the wall.

"Ah, right. How about you calm your brains and look for a good beater to replace the last one? And anyway, Hofferson's not in shape, so that's one chaser down."

"Yeah, you're right. Listen, I've got to remind the others. 6pm, okay?! BE. ON. TIME!"

"Yeah, I will!" Jack said, grinning and waving at him. He continued walking to his Charm class when he spotted the three redhead triplets, all sticking their heads to an empty classroom.

"What are you doing?" he said, looking at whatever they're looking at. It was Peeves the Poltergeist, bouncing at the empty desks, and writing some unnecessary words on the blackboard.

"Practicing some tricky spells." the redhead on the left said.

"We thought it'll be best to try it on Peeves." said the other redhead on the right side.

"And how are you going to do that?" he asked.

"A little W will do the trick." the one in the middle said. "Here, watch."

Jack looked closer to the room as the triplets pulled out their wands.

_"Waddiwasi!"_ the three of them shouted, and three chalks shot like a bullet through Peeves' nostrils and his left eye. Peeves whirled upright and zoomed away, cursing, while Jack and the triplets laughed. The triplets shot a high five to each other, praising themselves.

* * *

After eating her breakfast, Rapunzel exited the Great Hall with Mavis, who was holding her injured hand. She was in the same class with her when the incident happened, only she was a bit far from her and Elsa when it happened, that she can only conclude that their cauldron exploded, and that's that. She didn't realize that they were injured until Merida noticed Elsa's bandaged hand.

Mavis and Rapunzel weren't so close, and they only talked when it is necessary. They spent 6 years in Hogwarts and still they found themselves too shy to talk to each other, though of all people Rapunzel knew, Mavis has more similarities with her compared to her close friends. If the two of them was close, they would've got more attention than they have now. The color of their hair was very noticeable; Rapunzel's hair was not naturally blonde, but blonde as bright as sunlight, only it doesn't hurt your eyes when you look at it. Mavis, on the other hand, has shiny, jet black hair which made her pale skin glow. Her eyelashes were as black as her hair, which made her eyes more noticeable.

"Oh gosh! Oh gods! Oh no!" Hiccup muttered as he ran to his Transfiguration class. All this time he thought he was all ready, when he remembered that Merida knocked him over yesterday that his ink spilled on the floor. He had to run from the Great Hall to the Hufflepuff common room to get a new ink. Still, he can't believe it. He woke up earlier than any students in Hogwarts, but he's also the one to enter the class very late. He almost slipped when he arrived in his Transfiguration class; both relieved and felt intense pain on his metal leg. _Thank goodness!_ he thought. Prof. Toothiana was not yet in the class and he still have 5 minutes to prepare his things.

"Hey, Rapunzel! Can I sit here? Guess I've ran out of seats." Rapunzel, who was focused on reading her book, looked up at Hiccup with her big, beady eyes.

"Sure, it's completely unoccupied!" she said as she moved towards her left to give more space.

Prof. Toothiana arrived 5 minutes late, saying she had a little bit of emergency meeting with the Headmaster. As always, she talks faster than Anna, and is very energetic. Her lectures took 15 minutes, and the rest of the time was taken to practice their spells. They tried to turn a rock into a Labrador, which, only Elsa managed to turn a part of it into a tail — making it a rock with a tail.

"This," Elsa said through gritted teeth, "won't get me anywhere!"

"Well, I think we're on the same boat." said Hiccup, looking at his rock where two legs grew.

"You just need a bit of hard work, that's all. I think I still have a long way to go." continued Rapunzel, who has her third rock. The first one turned into a balloon, while the second has flowers growing around it.

"I wish it could have been a mouth than a tail, then I would throw it to that rotten-head noob." Elsa's eyebrows almost met, focusing on the rock.

"Calm down, Elsa. You still have, umm, 2 hours before the Defense Against The Dark Arts class." Rapunzel now made some mushrooms grow to the rock.

"Not helping, Punz. I've only mastered a few spells, and I only knew the others by name." she said with worry all over her face.

Hiccup felt that someone just squished his stomach, his breakfast ready to go out, his guilt on his heart.

"Look, Elsa, I —" he was trying to apologize, but Elsa's blue eyes focused on his green ones, making it more difficult to compose his words.

The two of them jumped when Rapunzel's gasp broke the silence between them. "I remember! You were with Frost yesterday!"

Clearly, this did not help lift the heavy atmosphere which was surrounding Hiccup by now.

"Was he?" Elsa said, trying to remember. "I didn't notice."

_Eh? _Hiccup didn't know if he should be relieved, or it was more like being pushed from the 153rd floor on a building. Is his existence barely shown on anybody's eyes? He felt melting on the chair he was sitting, melting through the darkness within.

He can barely hear what Rapunzel and Elsa was talking, until the bell rang. All students rose up to their seats and went to their next class. The three of them packed their things, Hiccup packed his things, but it looks like his soul was wandering somewhere in the grounds.

"Well, it seemed like it's a bit early for you all to learn this. But don't worry, you'll learn it soon enough!" Prof. Toothiana said rapidly. "And oh, Miss Stormborn, may I have a word?"

Rapunzel nodded at Elsa, and said she'll wait at the entrance. Hiccup's still packed his things sulkily. Elsa went to the Professor's table.

"Well, sorry for this short notice, but I found some interesting transformation spell I've read in an ancient book last summer. So, I'd just like to train you for it may help you fight some dark wizards in the real world. Well, I'm not saying you will encounter dark wizards soon, but no one knows, maybe you'll encounter one someday. Yeah I know it's weird, having You-Know-Who gone once and for all. But, better safe than sorry, and —"

Elsa hardly got these words into her brain, because Professor Toothiana was talking faster than normal. But she catch some important details from the waves of explanation, and it was _train, transformation spell, train, dark wizards,_ — what?!

"Whoa, Professor!" Elsa interrupted, "What you mean "training"? I've heard Merida having a special training with Professor Abbott, because of having the highest marks on his subject. I'm not the best student in this class, but why are you asking me to train?"

Professor Toothiana looked at her, thinking of a reason, then look at her again. "I just thought you'll be best to be in this training. I know about your ice powers." she said in a slower speech. "You seem to control it, and that's good. But I notice it goes out of control because of your emotions. I think this one might help you."

Elsa's mind was filled with lots of things now. How come Professor Toothiana found out her secret? Anna would surely not reveal it, and Merida would never do that, neither does Rapunzel. She felt a magma growing inside her chest, and a big ice cube occupying her stomach.

"So, what did professor told you?" Rapunzel asked when she finally went out to their room. Hiccup walks beside her, sulky as ever.

"It's weird. She said she'll train me this spell she read last summer from an ancient book, saying it'll help me control this curse inside me."

"Wait, how did she know about the curse?" Rapunzel asked.

"I don't know."

"And how can she say 'to help you control it'?"

"I don't know."

"I mean, you can control it now, right? You can melt the ice you create, right?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean 'I don't know?!"

"I—"

"And what's with Hiccup?"

"I d'— what?!"

She turned to Hiccup, who was walking like a jelly. His hair was messy, his necktie loose, and his things packed untidily.

"Uhh, Hiccup, are you alright?" Elsa asked him.

"Me? Oh, don't worry. My soul's just wandering the grounds, looking for my existence." he said gloomily.

Elsa turned to Rapunzel, giving her a puzzled look. Rapunzel just shook her head and raised her shoulders.

"I think you should go to the hospital wing and let Madam Pomfrey check you." Rapunzel said.

"My soul checked, it's not on the hospital wing. My existence, it is."

"Did you transfigure your brain accidentally instead of the rock?" Rapunzel asked.

"I'll take it from here, Punz. Come on, Hiccup, or we'll be late." Elsa grabbed Hiccup's wrist, running to their Care of Magical Creatures class with the Gryffindors while Rapunzel walk to Professor Binn's (History of Magic teacher) classroom.

* * *

(***Let's go back to an hour***)

"Speaking of the devil. Where have you been?"

Jack arrived in Professor Mansnoozie's class 7 minutes earlier. It seems like Professor Mansnoozie wasn't still there.

"I've been out, chatting. And it's not like I'm late."

Jack sat beside Eugene Fitzherbert, a tall, muscular handsome boy with dark brown hair and goatee, and very attractive nose and white teeth. Probably one of the heartthrobs of the Slytherin house, and a best friend of Jack; both mischievous and handsome.

"Anyway, have you talked with Tyler?" Jack asked, preparing his things.

"Yeah, he woke me up with a shock, that bloke. I thought it was the end of the world or something, nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Never seen him with such a face. How do you reckon the Gryffindors practiced?"

"Dunno. Can't trust even my own eyes. We all know that they never use the same movements during their practice. I guess only Hofferson forced them to, even though they don't need it, having that young Stormborn and all."

Professor Mansnoozie arrived a bit late, the same as Professor Toothiana's reason, although they needed time to understand since they haven't mastered interpreting the professor's imagery-language on their 6 years in Hogwarts. They spent the class learning how to turn a vinegar into a wine and, to no one's surprise, Eugene dissolved the vinegar and left a bit crack on the container.

"THAT," Eugene panted, "is so—"

"I know, Eugene. I know." Jack interrupted.

* * *

(***Let's go back to 2 hours time***)

"He's on the move, I sense his power getting stronger." North said, watching the window.

"Is this ol' about your grumpy stomach again, mate?" Bunnymund said with his strong Australian accent.

"Is — is he — I mean, is he going to attack Hogwarts? I cannot stand watching those students witness those horrible nightmares. I've had enough seeing them encounter with dementors." Toothiana shivered.

"No, he won't. He have better plans. But for now, we need to make preparations. They've just sent me a letter." said North, handing Tooth an envelope.

"Crikey! What the hell is this?!" Bunny exclaimed.

"Are we supposed to think about this when there's a bigger issue going on?!" Tooth said angrily.

"Now, now. Pitch is not making his move yet. I say we stay here at school to investigate and protect our students. On the other hand," North made his voice louder, interrupting Bunny, "we cannot embarrass our school. I can't face the headmasters when I die, recalling my regimen, embarrassing this school."

"Are you out of your mind?! Tooth's right, how could you think about this — this stuff when there's a bigger issue going on?!" Bunny shouted.

"It is indeed very horrible during those times when You-Know-Who had risen once again. But for now, we will do our best to stop Pitch whatever he's planning. We must act as normal as possible." North explained. "And before I forget, I trust the trainings go well?" he said, looking at the teachers.

"I vos just preparing the things needed. Ve vill start this evening, headmaster." said Professor Abbott.

"I still need to notify them. And the schedules, I'm still thinking about it." Professor Toothiana continued.

"My student needs to be notified as well, as I am going to do today, headmaster. And I just noticed, teachers are supposed to show the student the proper manner. I don't see how being late is a proper manner. It's a shame to do as a teacher." said Professor Evans, raising her eyebrows as she looked at the clock.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thomson's getting really ambitious lately, don't you think? Changing the plans and strategies every minute." Jack complained as he and Eugene exited the Great Hall.

"We'll just move whatever we want through the match. It's useless planning for strategy and all, as they can read our every next movement. But no matter what, I'm still gonna be awesome." Eugene smiled, making the girls around them giggle and blush.

"—you don't want to do that. That's—that's a blast-ended skrewts." they heard Hiccup's voice echoing from the corner. He was talking with the Thorston twins, who seemed like having brains which do not cooperate with the owner. Very forgetful, they are, but experts of surprising people.

"I'm telling you, this would be my army, and I'll train them!" came Tuffnut's voice.

"You cannot train a blast-ended skrewts, unless you want them to burn you alive."

"That would be cool!" echoed Ruffnut's not-so-likely-a-girl's voice.

"Come off it. You trained a dragon when everyone thought it's impossible. I don't see any difference with this." said Tuffnut.

"And what are you training them for, huh?" Hiccup asked them.

"Massive destruction, end of the world, chaos!" Ruffnut answered, staring dreamily at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I agree with Hiccup. That's not a right animal to train." Jack said, joining the scene with Eugene. Hiccup jumped the moment he spoke, as he didn't sense them coming closer.

"Do they have brains? Cause at least a dragon has a brain." asked Eugene.

"I don't remember having any brains! Well, do you?" Ruffnut said.

Jack, who was ready to argue, calmed himself despite the irritation he felt. "I think you two deserve to train this — this creature, yeah." _As you two and that skrewt has no signs of brains, _he thought.

"Thanks, Jack!" Tuffnut said. "Don't worry, I'll make you a commander as a gift!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's great. Oh, look at the time! I think we should go to our class." Hiccup said, pushing Eugene and Jack out of the scene.

"You just wait, Hiccup! This skrewt will do a big help with our dra—AAAHH! OH, I'M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!" Tuffnut shouted. It seems the blast-ended skrewt exploded and had hit his nose. Ruffnut and the other people in sight roared with laughter.

"Oh, I hate them, those skrewts." Eugene said, "Burned almost half of my fingers when I went to the Forbidden Forest in my second year."

"You went to the Forbidden Forest?" Hiccup asked, startled.

"Oh, forget it. It was ages ago!" Eugene said, trying not to talk more about it.

* * *

"Alvays show mercy every time it seems necessary." Professor Abbott stated. "But it is important not to be deceived by physical appearance. Today, ve vill vitness a duel, a practical exam, of Mr. Frost and Ms. Stormborn. Show mercy when necessary, and being deceived through appearance is a mere fool."

Professor Abbott finished his speech and motioned Jack and Elsa to go to the platform, where the duel takes place. Jack moved up to the platform. Hiccup gave Elsa an encouraging look, in which she returned a smile. Elsa seemed more confident than the past few days.

"Oh, this is great. Very great." Hiccup said nervously.

"Gee, don't be so worried. Stormborn's too hot to be buried by Jack." Eugene stated.

"Really? I wonder. I must be imagining the scene where the two of them were staring like wolves ready to slaughter each other."

"You must be. I hadn't seen them that way."

"That's because you were so busy flirting with that Heather girl." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Speaking about that, do you like Stormborn?" Eugene asked.

"I—what?! What makes you said that?" Hiccup asked in shock. Eugene just stared at him with his left eyebrow raised.

Jack and Elsa are now facing each other; Elsa still calm and Jack smirked a little.

"Hold your vand like in an accepted combative position." Professor Abbott stated, "Bow to each other, then go to your pozitions." he said, and the two of them followed. "On my signal — now!"

"Rictusempra!" Jack yelled, Elsa dodged narrowly. "Expelliarmus!" Jack ducked just in time. They ran and dodged, sending loads of sparks like fireworks in New Year's eve. Elsa sent a fire, in which Jack defended with water coming out of his wand. Jack transfigured a nearby goblet into a big tarantula, which most girls in the class shrieked. Elsa blew it away with just an attack. _Arania Eximae! _To Jack's surprise, Elsa ran to him. _Is she going to take me out physically? _he thought. He dodged in time of what he thought a 'punch' when he didn't realize it was a trap. Elsa's wand was now closer to him. "Stupefy!" she yelled, hitting just the robe of Jack, sending it out. Jack lightened himself to fly up in the air to dodge the attack, and just realize what he had done. A wizard in the air is a better target when dueling with the other on the ground. Elsa sent a red spark, which he immediately return his weight on his body, landing to her foot. He sent water to the floor, which she slipped. Luckily, she grabbed onto the edge and rolled, kicking Jack in the nose which flew him away. Elsa stood up and attacked him, which was sure it was her victory. Unfortunately, Jack attacked her first with the Impediment Curse, slowing her down. His vision was still a blur and he tried to recover. When his vision came back, he ducked just in time. The Impediment Curse's effect is now gone, and she's back on her tracks. Elsa sent some hexes three times in a row, and he ran around dodging them. He caught sight of her weak-point and immediately sent her the Jelly-Legs jinx, and she wobbled around. Without Elsa noticing, Jack is now at her back, pointing his wand on her. Then she bows in defeat and closed her eyes, when she heard Jack muttered something; he muttered the counter-jinx and Elsa's legs went back to normal.

Everybody clapped; the Slytherins clapped the loudest, Jack's fangirls screamed the highest, and the rest of the Ravenclaws looked at Elsa with great respect.

"Whoa! I have never seen you doing such a move—!"

"—your tumbling, it was great!"

" —teach me how to do that, Elsa!"

"You just kicked him in the nose, that was so cool—!"

All the Ravenclaws went to Elsa, repeating all her moves and smiled at her widely. This distracted her a little. The thought of being embarrassed disappeared from her mind. In fact, she was smiling with her fellow Ravenclaws as they talked.

"That," Hiccup greeted Jack, "was so close enough."

"Yeah, thought there would be more surprising moves." Eugene joined.

"She was surprisingly enough." Jack panted. "I never thought she can move like that. Can you believe it?!"

"Jack, you are so awesome!"

"That was beyond cool!"

"You really deserve to win—"

"She's no match for you, really!"

"Alright, alright. That's enough, kittens." Eugene blocked Jack away from the girls. "Here, better wear this, or the rest of the girls in school might go in rampage." he said, throwing the robe to his head. He just noticed his necktie was loose, revealing a bit of his chest. His hair was messier, and he just remembered he rolled his sleeves back so his position would be better. Elsa saw this, and felt her heart beating a bit faster, her cheeks getting hotter. She looked away immediately and busied herself with her fellow Ravenclaws again.

* * *

"You, again?! How many times have I told you not to interfere me again?" an old woman's voice echoed through the darkness.

"My dear Gothel, how many centuries must have been when we last seen each other? 300 years?" came Pitch's shallow voice.

"And why must you bring my age every time?"

"It's fun, seeing your expressions and all." he teased.

Gothel rolled her eyes. "Enough with the chitchat. What is it you want this time?"

"gAh, yes. Always going directly to the point." he said calmly. "I want something that can bring me to power. But of course I can't get it unless you lend me a bit of your help."

"I'm listening." Gothel said.

"I need something that requires the boy, Jack Frost." he continued. "And in order to catch him, I need a certain weapon, but I can only get it with a bit of help from you."

"And?"

"You're the only one who was left on your bloodline, the only one in existence."

"Oh, Pitch. You already know I don't give something for free, right?"

"Yes, yes... I've already had something on my mind. How about getting that flower back to you, eh? It seems that white hair doesn't suit you, after all."

"Shut up!" she hissed. "Rapunzel entered the school already. I expect that brat has a lot of friends by now. It's hard hiding her forever, having pests around."

"Hogwarts, such a lovely school." he said, staring up in the sky surrounding by his nightmares. "Lovely. I cannot wait to see it's destruction." *evil laugh*

"Anyway, how did you know that it was me who you needed in getting whatever it is you want?" Gothel asked.

"Thought you'd never ask." he said, raising his wand. The unconscious body floated and it fell on the ground. The woman moaned in pain as Gothel can see her scars and bruises through the moonlight.

"If it isn't the little miss auror, Claire Jenkins." said Gothel. "Been doing fine on your detective job, I guess?"

"G-Go-thel! P-Pitch!" Jenkins said painfully, clutching her broken ankle.

"Now, tell me, sweetie," Pitch whispered, "Where is —"

"I'm...t-telling...n-n-NOTHING!" Jenkins interrupted, doing all her efforts to talk.

"Very well, how sweet of you." said Pitch. "A little — treat may help." he grinned widely, and raised his wand. _"Crucio!_"

Jenkins tried to dodge, but her body refused to move. She was hit by the Cruciatus curse again. The pain was so intense that her eyes rolled onto the back, dissolving everything in her surrounding. White-hot knives pierced through her skin and every clippers broke her bones in tiny chunks.

She shrieked loudly with the intense pain she felt. The noises all died down but the pain still remained. Her muscles twitched in every angle and every movements can tear her skin apart.

"RAPUNZEL!" Astrid yelled, holding her shoulders.

Cold sweat rushed through Rapunzel's face. Professor Patil and Astrid looked at her with worries on their face. Mavis wiped the sweat on her face. The rest of the student stared at her with confusion.

"Miss Sonnerlight, are you okay?" Professor Patil asked worriedly. Rapunzel just stared at her, catching her breath. Now that she looked at it, she just remembered who she is. She is Rapunzel Sonnerlight, a sixth year student in Hogwarts, and right now she's attending her Divination class. For a moment there she was convinced she was Claire Jenkins, a person she have never met. As much as she wants to answer Professor Patil's question, her tongue refused to move, her throat was unable to make a sound. She still shake with fear.

"Please, professor. I think Rapunzel needs to go to the hospital wing to be checked." Mavis said, staring at Rapunzel's pale face worriedly.

"You're right. Miss Dracula and Miss Hofferson, please escort Miss Sonnerlight to the hospital wing for me.

Rapunzel motioned herself to stand up, but it feels like she has been hit by the Jelly-Legs jinx. Her legs feels so soft like a jelly that it can't support her weight. Astrid and Mavis helped her, and went to the hospital wing.


	5. Chapter 5

"Anna, you always eat like you'll never see food again."

"I won't unless it magically appears on the table." Anna said, and Merida laughed. "I'm just kidding, Elsa."

Elsa smiled. She can't blame Anna for her actions since the food surrounding the table will completely flood your mouth with saliva. Fried chicken dipped with orange sauce, mushroom soup, juicy roasted beef sliced as thin as a paper, sizzling pork barbecues and other dishes that seemed unfamiliar. Elsa decided to sit at the Gryffindor table with her sister and her friend, and the Gryffindors did not object.

"Where's Rapunzel?" asked Anna.

"I don't know. You haven't seen her?" Elsa said.

"Ya' mean, since lunch break? Nahh, we haven't." then Merida lets out a loud 'Mmm!'

"What? What is it?"

"I nev'r thought that love from sea and land combined togaether is thiis good!" said Merida as she swallow another food which looked like butter in a seashell, of which they called buttered scallops.

Elsa rolled her eyes and started to enjoy her chicken. The moment her mouth contacted to the chicken, its juice embraced her tongue, and for the moment it seems like the world is just between her and the wet meat combined with the sweet and spicy taste.

Anna had grabbed a chicken lollipop just in time before the dishes replaced themselves with desserts. The gigantic bowl of fruits was replaced with fountains of chocolates. Surrounding it was a dozen of strawberries. Beside it is a bowl of chunk-sliced apples dipped with chocolate, treacle tart with different complicated designs, creamy mango float, ice cream with chocolate cakes under them, and a honey-colored pudding.

"It's time!" Anna and Merida both giggled as they grab some desserts within or far from reach.

Elsa looked hopelessly at the entrance of the Great Hall, then at the Hufflepuff table. It's too weird for Rapunzel to be late, especially at dinner. She wondered if something had happened, or — no, it's impossible for her to have detention. Well, if she has, then she would've time for dinner and time to remind them. It seems so absurd.

And another thing bugged her mind. Why are the dishes seemed so unfamiliar? For sure these dishes come from another countries — maybe continent. What was so special this evening, anyway?

When too much desserts filled their stomachs, Merida and Anna leaned back, feeling their stomach will split out for a moment. Elsa, for the first time in history, can't stop daydreaming about the honey-colored pudding. She can't stop herself releasing the loud 'Mmm!' the same way as Merida did.

By the time the Headmaster stands up, everyone fell silent and Elsa's unanswered question is a history.

"And now, our stomach is fully filled. Let us clap our hands for those who have done a wonderful job with these delicious dishes."

Everybody clapped, but fell silent at once.

"But before we go to our beds, I have a few announcements to make."

"Wonder what's it gonna be?" Merida whispered.

"Maybe something really big. Look at how the teachers stare with so much tension." Elsa whispered back.

Anna's eyes traveled from the Headmaster to the teachers, and Elsa was telling the truth. Murmurs filled the hall and was interrupted by the Headmaster's cough.

"As I was saying," he continued, "this year we will have a very special event. To fully remind each one of us the importance of unity, an event was created."

"Is it the Triwizard Tournament?!" The Thorstorn twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut shouted, and immediately the Hall was filled with excitements.

"No, no." North said. "The Triwizard Tournament is still not among us giving the certain circumstances that has happened."

During the last Triwizard Tournament, a young wizard named Cedric Diggory had died during the tournament, and it is when the Dark Lord was reborn. Surely, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone for good, thanks to Harry Potter, but if such tournament is held, some parents would never let their children go, since fear has not completely faded from their hearts.

"Of course, this event will consist of three schools and, shall we say, a team per school." North continued, and the students remained silent, eager to hear more. "I now announce that the Triwizard Quidditch Tournament is officially open!"

It takes more time for Elsa to fully absorb the whole thing in her mind. Triwizard Quidditch Tournament? And not just one representative, but a team in each school?

"He said WHAT?!" Rapunzel exclaimed, standing up from the Gryffindor table where she and her friends sit together that morning. Her voice echoed loudly to the hall that most of them looked at her direction. She turned red, and sat down.

"He said exactly what I said, Rapunzel." Elsa explained calmly.

"So, any description from this Triwizard Quidditch Tournament?" she asked.

"Ooh, ooh! It'll be so much more exciting. Since three schools are participating, three teams will play on the tournament." Anna said.

"So it would mean more opponents to beat!" Merida continued.

"Oh, good! So that means they won't be destroying our field like how they destroyed it before and made it a maze." Rapunzel said.

"No, the tournament won't be held in Hogwarts this year. We don't know which school it'll be held." Elsa said.

"You useless creature!" Merida throws a leaf on Rapunzel. "Where were you last night, anyway?!"

"Oh, I was — "

"You missed dinner!" Anna interrupted. "Oh, last night's desserts were so spectacular! If I missed them, I would never rest peacefully in my grave!"

Rapunzel pouted. They had enjoyed dinner last night while she was lying on a dark, hospital wing.

Before Rapunzel could explain, the owls arrived carrying the students' mails. Rapunzel only receive a mail once a month from Mother Gothel, Merida always has, while Elsa and Anna receive some mail rarely. An owl landed on Elsa's table and paid it a few Knuts for the Daily Prophet.

"Och, mum!" Merida exclaimed as she reads her letter.

"So, what's good today?" Anna asked.

"It's not good. It's more like very intriguing." Elsa said, holding up her copy. "Here, listen."

**MINISTRY'S CLAIRE JENKINS WAS FOUND DEAD**

**Claire Jenkins,** **Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic, was reportedly found dead in the hearts of the forest of Albania. The body was found lying on the cold ground with two ribs broken, and backbone bent. Aurors suspect that she's been dead for one and a half day now. No signs for the murderer who was responsible, and the investigation is still ongoing.**

"Too short. Are there more?" Merida asked.

"Hmm..." Elsa flips to another page. "Nope, that's just it."

The colors drained from Rapunzel's face as Claire Jenkins's name echoed on her mind.

"Rapunzel, is something wrong?" Anna asked worriedly.

Rapunzel sighs. "There's something I need to tell you."

Then Rapunzel told them everything about her dream, about how the murderer had tried to ask something but refused to answer, how she was tortured to death.

"Then, who's the mu'urderer?" Merida asked her.

"I — I don't know. When I tried to recall it, it's all a blur." she said.

Anna and Merida keep asking her questions, and Elsa caught Jack at the Slytherin table. Well known for his mischievousness, it was weird to see him in that expression, the expression of fear. What would Jack, the world's most annoying prankster, who got out luckily from any punishments, be so scared at? And then there's Emma, his little sister. She's in the Slytherin house, alright. But most of her friends were in Ravenclaw, and most of her lifetime she ate breakfast, lunch and dinner at the Ravenclaw table. Seeing her sitting in her own house's table seems so out of place, and she wears the same expression that Jack has. What could've happened?

* * *

The next Saturday morning, everything's in chaos. Monday to Friday afternoons, the Quidditch field's always full of schedules of the training sessions of the House Teams. The first match of the season is Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, but the teams of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw began to train so hard as well. The opening of the Triwizard Quidditch Tournament seems to revved them up. They do not know how to participate on such events, but rumors say the judges will be observing the students without them noticing, so most of the students, especially the team, were completely showing off their moves.

The weekend was supposed to be a whole day for a team to train, but there was confusion to the schedules, and team captains continued to fight. Finally, it was decided that the Gryffindors will take the field on that day.

"THAT was surprisingly good, Mer!" Rapunzel hugged her.

"Thanks! It was all Anna, though." she replied.

"Jeez, it won't work without you, actually. And I did not plan for that superb move of yours, though!" Anna giggled.

The four of them walked inside the castle, all remembering what happened during the training. Then a dark figure appeared at the corner of the forest, which caught Anna's eye. For a moment, she was distracted, but was bought back to reality when a voice echoed angrily. The four of them froze.

"Uh oh!" Merida whispered tensely.

Anna and Merida's boots were filled with thick mud, and so they left traces on the staircase. They were distracted by their chitchats that they did not notice their trails. Filtch cursed loudly and breathes rapidly as he ran to follow the trails.

"RUN!" Elsa whispered urgently as she started to run to the Ravenclaw tower, Rapunzel to the Hufflepuff's dormitory and Merida and Anna towards the door of the Fat Lady.


End file.
